Episode 6.02
Episode 6.02 is the second episode in the sixth series of Downton Abbey. It aired on September 27th, 2015 in the UK, and on January 10th, 2016 in the US. It features a visit to the annual Moulton show. Synopsis What begins as a happy day out for the family and servants ends in panic and leaves Robert with a difficult decision to make. Plot Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes plan for their wedding. Robert wants them to have their reception in the servant’s hall, but Mary and Edith are appalled. Mary offers that they should give Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes a proper reception in the main hall or any other room they choose. Mrs. Hughes wants to have their reception in the school house, where they could have control of their reception, because the great hall is "not us". This causes friction between them, because Mrs. Hughes believes the wedding day should be her day. Mr. Carson feels Downton means more to him than the schoolhouse. Lady Mary serves as the new agent, stirring up shock. Mr. Finch brings news of a small livestock show that he thinks would be a good opportunity for the Abbey. Mary, Cora, George, and Marigold go to the Drewes’ farm to see about the pigs. Mrs. Drewe sees Marigold and is overcome. Robert goes to see Mr. Drewe about Mrs. Drewe and Marigold, to make sure that Mr. Drewe thinks he can keep Mrs. Drewe from getting upset about Marigold. The livestock show seems to be a success, but Mrs. Drewe sees Marigold and is overwhelmed. Marigold runs off during the announcing of the awards at the livestock show and disappears. Edith becomes very upset and the household spreads out to find her. Mr. Drewe realizes that his wife has taken her back to Yew Tree Farm. The family goes with Mr. Drewe, but leave Mary and George to wonder. Mr. Drewe tells Robert that he will begin looking for a new tenancy in the morning. Violet, Isobel, Dr. Clarkson, and Robert meet to discuss the fate of the hospital. Violet and Dr. Clarkson want to keep the hospital under local control, while Isobel wants to join up with a hospital network. Cora agrees with Isobel, but Robert doesn’t want to take sides. Isobel meets up with Lord Merton about the hospital. Cora is pulled between Isobel, Violet, and Dr. Clarkson when she visits the hospital. Mary speaks with her godfather, Lord Merton, about the hospital and his now chilly romance with Isobel. Edith is annoyed with Mr. Skinner, the editor of her magazine. She has to go to London again. Rosamond observes Edith being yelled at by Mr. Skinner. Edith debates about moving to London, but fears she’d be no good living alone. Mr. Molesley helps Daisy to prepare for her exams. Daisy worries about Mr. Mason’s fate. Mrs. Baxter tries to help Daisy by talking to Cora, but Daisy is angry about the system in general. Cora has a plan about Mr. Mason’s fate. Anna tells Mary about her miscarriages. She is still upset and Bates tries to comfort her downstairs. Mary wants to help Anna. She takes Anna to London to meet with Dr. Ryder. The Doctor tells them that her case is bad luck, but not unusual. He tells her she would need a simple operation the next time she gets pregnant. Thomas seeks other employment since he is feeling unwelcome at Downton, going for an interview in Ripon as an assistant butler. He is disgusted to hear that an assistant butler combines the duties of under-butler and footman, as well as valet and chauffeur when needed. Cast List Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Article stubs